


Cold as Ice

by DrakePendragon



Category: Frozen (2013), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Friendship, Gen, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakePendragon/pseuds/DrakePendragon
Summary: X-men/Frozen xover. Elsa Andersen has lived at the Xavier institute since she was a child after she injured her sister with her ice powers. By now, she's mastered her powers and is comfortably documented as an Omega-level mutant and part of the teaching faculty at the school. Does this make her life easy? Not a chance.Part 1: Bobby and Elsa commiserate over the sad state their love lives are in, decide to throw a winter party for themselves.Part 2: Anna, visiting her sister at the Xavier Academy, happens to encounter the boyfriend that stood her sister up drinking with his best friend.





	1. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these to be short and sweet trying to do one of those 31 stories in 31 days things. I failed, utterly. But I really like these two pieces and decided that it was worth sharing. Please read and review!

Bobby Drake was bored. Bored beyond all rational explanation. Two hour sitting outside in the hedge maze had driven him mad. He didn’t want to be out here, but he was in the dog house. His girlfriend, Kitty Pryde, had phased him through their third story bedroom window because of one tiny, harmless transgression. So what if she had been getting ready in her formal wear for an important dinner with the Avengers? It was just one snowball to the back of her head. Her hair couldn’t have been that complicated to do. It was just hair, right?

He flopped back on the bench and groaned. He just never knew where the line was. Kitty had been wound so tight lately about this meeting with the Avengers that Bobby just wanted to hear her laugh. He missed her laugh. He missed her smiling. She was going to step down, he knew that. Once this meeting was taken care of she was going to hand the headmistress ropes over to Ororo. But did he wait like a good boyfriend for her to finish up her stressful duties? No. He was a dick. Like usual.

“What is wrong with me?” he asked the empty air around him. A wave of frigid air washed over him, making him sit up.

“I’ve been wondering that for a while now,” Elsa Andersen said amusedly. She turned the corner in the maze and approached him. Her fingers trailed over the neatly trimmed hedge and it frosted over into beautiful intricate patterns. That was the principle difference between the two ice mutants. Bobby was brute force and raw power while Elsa was detail and precision. Sure, they could do the other, but it wasn’t their style.

“Ha, ha,” he replied drolly. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with Sam? Y’know, that date night he had planned?”

Elsa rolled her eyes and dropped down on the bench beside him. “Bobby, his Bobby, showed up today. I, apparently, was benched,” she replied dejectedly.

“I can see the headline in the gossip rags already: Sunspot chosen over Snow Queen by beau Cannonball. Is this one iced or is this just a cooling off period?” Bobby quipped.

“Cute. Ice jokes,” she deadpanned.

“Hey, we are the only ones qualified to make them,” he retorted.

“I think Ororo is qualified to make a few ice puns,” she mused.

Bobby leaned his head back onto the back of the bench. “I can’t believe this is how my Friday night is going! I’m debating the validity of ice puns!” he griped.

Elsa rose gracefully and held her hand out for him to take. He gave her a sidelong, suspicious glance and remained still. She rolled her eyes at him. She flicked her wrists and an ornate staircase and walkway appeared make of ice appeared to give them an easy way out of the hedge maze.

“Come. On.”

“Fine,” Bobby huffed. He pushed himself off the bench and followed her up onto the ice walkway. The path was never finished, but it kept expanding forward as they walked. It twisted and turned until it deposited them in the field next to the pool.

“Just… pitch in where you can,” Elsa said over her shoulder. She brought her foot down hard in the center of the field. A large snowflake made of ice radiated out from her and covered the field. Bobby reached out and erected a half dozen pillars on the points of the snowflake. The two of them worked on crafting a tall tower made of ice. Bobby did the brute work to create the structure and Elsa made it beautiful.

“Our own tower of solitude?” he asked with a chuckle.

“My tower of solitude. You’re welcome to join me if you tell me what you did to piss Kitty off so bad,” she replied. He waved his hand and the heavy doors to the tower slid open.

“Not much of a story. I did something stupid. Again,” he said as they ascended the stairs to the top of the tower.

“I figured as much. However, you must have done something truly egregious for her to let out an infuriated shriek when Paige merely mentioned your name,” she replied wryly. The frozen duo entered the large, empty room at the top of the tower and began filling it with necessary furniture. Bobby created a crude couch, forcing Elsa to stop making her armchair and make his ugly creation beautiful.

“Nice throne, Snow Queen,” he remarked. Elsa rolled her eyes and dropped into the aptly described armchair.

“What did you do?” she asked again.

“I may have gotten bored and thrown a snowball at her…” he admitted hesitantly.

“And how is that different than any other day?” she retorted.

“She may or may not have been in a really nice dress and trying to fix her hair for that dinner thing,” he finished.

“You hit a girl in the head with a snowball while she was fixing her hair for a formal event? What are you, stupid?” she asked.

“Sometimes I think I must be,” he replied.

“Don’t worry, she’ll calm down… I think,” she said. Comforting really wasn’t Elsa’s forte. In fact, it took a deep, concerted effort on her part right then not to earn the name Ice Queen.

“Thanks, I feel great now,” he replied cheekily.

Elsa slumped a bit in her throne, er, armchair, and flipped him off. “Whatever, ice-head,” she said.

“Elsa, you’re making it snow…” Bobby said after glancing out the window.

“So? It’s winter. That happens,” she replied.

“Yeah, but first snowfall doesn’t usually happen here for another few weeks,” he pointed out.

“I’m over turning places into eternal winters, Bobby. I’m not a scared kid hiding from Wolverine anymore,” she snapped.

“This blow off is really getting to you,” he observed. She glowered at him in response.

“I didn’t even want to do a big date night,” she griped.

“But having one taken away is a whole lot worse,” he finished, finally showing insight.

“Exactly,” she replied.

Voices carried up to them from outside the tower. All of them angry, but only some of them directed at the duo.

“Would you two knock it off?! We never asked for snow!” Julian Keller yelled up at them. He had the manners of a barbarian and the attitude of every teen angst novel.

Bobby and Elsa leaned out the window and looked down at the few people gathered at the base. A few were friends, Megan Gwynn and Nori Ashida. Some were just curious, Broo and Alisa Tager. But some were very much not welcome, Julian Keller.

“You do know that as Senior Staff, we can confine you to a 5x5 foot box, right?” Bobby yelled back at him.

“You are so full of yourself, _ice-head_!” Jullian sneered.

Elsa’s eye twitched and that made Bobby worry. She hated it when people used her nickname for Bobby as an insult. Going after him would be like going after her own sister. She swirled her hand and a cheery snowman formed in front of the opening heavy doors.

“Hi! My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs! Elsa would like to invite you four up to the top of the tower,” the snowman said happily. Megan, Nori, Broo, and Alisa hurried into the tower. The doors slammed behind them.

“What, I’m not invited?” Julian spat out.

Elsa swirled her hand again and this time a large snow behemoth rose out of the earth. He roared in Julian’s face. “GO AWAY!” he bellowed.

Bobby laughed and set up his iPod on a hastily created table. Elsa made it beautiful. Music started playing as the four mutants reached the room.

_“I really can’t stay… / Baby, it’s cold outside…”_


	2. Hot Time on the Town Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-men/Frozen xover. Elsa Andersen has lived at the Xavier institute since she was a child after she injured her sister with her ice powers. By now, she's mastered her powers and is comfortably documented as an Omega-level mutant and part of the teaching faculty at the school. Does this make her life easy? Not a chance.
> 
> Part 1: Bobby and Elsa commiserate over the sad state their love lives are in, decide to throw a winter party for themselves.  
> Part 2: Anna, visiting her sister at the Xavier Academy, happens to encounter the boyfriend that stood her sister up drinking with his best friend.

“Man, oh man! I can’t believe we are running around like we used to tonight!” Bobby de Costa exclaimed, thumping his best friend Sam Guthrie on the back.

“Jus’ like old times,” Sam echoed uneasily.

“What? We hit a bar and the ladies will be eating out of our hands!” Bobby declared. The two men walked into the bar dressed sharply. Bobby was already introducing himself to every woman he saw. Sam couldn’t. He hadn’t told his best buddy this, but he was off the market. Maybe. He wasn’t sure he still had a girlfriend after this stunt. She wouldn’t yell at him, but she could get… _frosty_.

“Ah’m gonna grab us a booth in the back,” Sam told him with a brief tap on the shoulder. Bobby couldn’t respond as he was kissing the back of a pretty redhead’s hand. Sam stopped by the bar to grab a couple of beers before he sat down in the booth. Six or so women had tried to get his attention but he didn’t notice.

He really was a moron. Lots of people could attest to that. Danielle had punched him across the jaw enough times to get that across. He had a big night planned. A big date. He had reservations at a nice restaurant, flowers to give her, and nice clothes cleaned and pressed. An elegant date for an elegant woman as opposed to their burger joints and movie dates. She deserved more than that and for some reason, he screwed it up for a night on the town with his best friend. Said best friend slid into the booth next to him with the pretty redhead sitting opposite. Bobby grinned like an idiot at him.

“Sam, this is Anna. She’s in town visiting family,” Bobby said like he had just won the lottery. Sam rolled his eyes in response.

“Run. Whatever this man has promised you is a lie,” Sam told her good naturedly. Bobby glowered at him.

“Oh, I know. I’ve met enough smooth talking men to see through them,” Anna replied with a devilish smile. Sam could see what attracted Bobby to her.

“Can you know? Ah’m curious then. Maybe Ah could fact check for my friend here,” Sam replied with a smirk.

“A serious man that knows the value of a good relationship?” she asked.

“Nope,” he laughed. Bobby grumbled.

“A gentleman that prefers to take things slow?” she asked.

“Ha, no,” he replied.

“A multimillionaire CEO?” she asked.

“Actually, yes. He is that,” he admitted.

“Ha! See! I’m not a complete liar!” Bobby said with a grin.

“No, just mostly,” she said cheekily.

“Ah like her,” Sam stated. Anna looked him over curiously.

“Where are you from?” she asked innocently.

“Ah’m guessing this’s about the accent?” he surmised. Anna flushed red once she realized she was being rude.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t mean anything by it. It’s a nice accent. I like it a lot. Oh, you must think I’m horrible. You’re not. You’re fun. And cute. Wait, what?” she stammered out.

Bobby groaned and slumped into his seat. “How do you keep doing that to me? I’m all charm and then you swoop in!” he griped.

“Hey! I did not get swooped!” Anna snapped at him.

“Ah’m from Kentucky,” Sam replied to the original question. Anna gasped excitedly and slammed down her drink.

“My sister’s boyfriend’s from Kentucky! Maybe you know him?” she gushed.

“S’not the biggest state in the Union but Ah’m sure Ah don’t know everyone from there,” he replied.

“I wonder if I’ll see him tonight. No, they’re out on a big date. My sister has been gushing about it for a week,” she said to herself. Sam froze up. She couldn’t be Elsa’s sister, could she? They look quite a bit alike but… no...

Their conversation was interrupted by a man crashing into the table and sending their drinks flying. Sam got doused in Bobby’s beer. The man picked himself up and immediately punched the guy responsible. Sam got up and helped Anna from her seat.

“We should continue this conversation elsewhere,” he suggested. The three of them, Anna safely between the two men, snuck out the back door. They wandered a bit through the town, idly chatting until Anna received a text message from her sister Elsa Andersen. Having grown up in the current age, Anna was more than capable of maintaining the conversation and texting back. The text had a picture of the ice tower she and Bobby Drake had built and the small gathering inside it.

_-Having a way better time with my friends than with my EX-boyfriend._

Anna stumbled and Bobby caught her by the arm. She blushed and steadied herself. What could have possibly happened in the past twelve hours to make that happen? She was baffled.

“You okay, Anna?” Bobby asked in concern.

Anna tried to blow it off. “Yeah. I’m just a klutz. My sister just sent me something I wasn’t expecting,” she replied casually.

_-What. The. Heck. Happened?_

Anna typed out quickly and sent it off. She smiled at Bobby and Sam to reassure them and linked her arms through theirs. The three headed over to the fountain at the center of town. She perched herself on the **Stay Out of Fountain** sign.

_-He stood me up to go party with his best friend. I had only been looking forward to this date for a week._

_-What?! OMG. No. Send me a picture of this jerk. I will do something unspeakable. Frame him for a crime or something._

When Anna looked up from her phone she saw the guys looking at her like she was an alien. She laughed awkwardly and hopped off the sign. “S’up?” she asked.

“Nothing. Everything all right with your sister?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, my sister just dumped her boyfriend for blowing her off tonight,” she replied off-handedly.

“I thought you said she was on a big date?” Bobby pointed out.

“I thought she was! Apparently he blew her off to be with his best friend!” she exclaimed in annoyance.

Sam was unnervingly quiet throughout this. He was beyond sure that Anna was Elsa’s sister. Bobby was looking at him suspiciously.

“Sam, got something to share with the class?” Bobby asked.

“Ah’m not sure,” Sam admitted.

“Please, there is no way that you’re that dickhead,” Anna scoffed. Another text came in. A picture file. She glanced at it and saw a severely cropped picture of Sam’s face. There were some errant platinum blonde strands on the side so her sister must have hastily cropped herself out of the photo.

“I think she’s my… _ex_ -girlfriend’s sister,” Sam said. Anna shoved him hard and he flipped over the sign and into the fountain.

“Dickhead,” she spat at him. Anna stormed off in the direction of the institute. There was no way she was going to let her sister get through this without her.

“Dude, what’s wrong with you?” Bobby asked. Sam fished himself out of the water and shook himself out.

“I’m a moron, remember?” he reminded him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up the two-shot! I couldn't resist writing Sam's point of view and of course Anna would respond that way. The second part flowed out quite easily to me, actually. I really hope you enjoyed reading it and I hope you'll review.


End file.
